The bruises of love
by AnimePervert
Summary: (ACTUAL PAIRINGS: Shinichi x Kazuki) Kazuki has his eyes on Shinichi, but he sees that Shinichi has his eyes on Maruno, or so that's what Kazuki thinks
1. Twisted love

**NOTE** : Migi doesn't exist in the story. He's not a part of Shinichi. He's just a normal teenage boy caught up in trouble with Kazuki because of Maruno.

Also, he doesn't have the glasses or the nerdy look he used to have even though his new look was all because of Migi lol

* * *

Turning the corner on the street near his house, Shinichi saw Kazuki from a distance leaning against the wall near the gate to his house, arms crossed and a unwelcoming look on his face. He was sure he was just waiting for someone else, and the two of them meeting in a place like this was just a coincidence.

Looking at the ground as he got closer, he walked past Kazuki as fast as he could not wanting any trouble from him today.

Reaching the gate, he sighed a little, glad to know he didn't stop him.

"Hey! Don't just walk past me like I don't exist!" Shinichi stopped and gulped so big it could have choked him, with his hands trembling against the gates handle. Turning around, he looked at him, avoiding immediate eye contact and forced a smile at the lawless Kazuki.

"Uh...Sorry! I didn't know you were waiting for me"

"I wasn't waiting for you. Don't flatter yourself, but I do want to talk to you"

"Talk? I'm kind of busy right now" He knew this was bad. Very bad. An excuse had to be made. The only time he ever wanted to talk to him was when he was infuriated at how close he and Maruno were getting, resulting in him baring a body full of bruises and scars as a reminder that Kazuki meant business about the two of their progressing relationship. Today, he seemed to be in that familar foul mood.

"Stop making excuses. I'm not going to hurt you today. I just want to talk" Leaning off the wall, he walked closer to Shinichi and reached a hand out towards his shirt. Shinichi's body immediately jerked back away from him.

"What? I told you I have no intentions on hurting you. loosen up a bit" He's said he wouldn't hurt him one too many times to let it slide this time. His play on words are what broke all trust between the two since the beginning. Saying things like "I just want to talk" or "I'm not going to hurt you" weren't going to fool him this time. Those were just his ways to lure him into his trap of hurt, letting him do what he wanted as he was caught off guard.

"What makes you think I can trust you now?" Backing away from him.

"You don't have to trust me, but I'm being honest. Scouts honor. Now, are you going to let me in so we can talk or are you just going to leave me out here?"

"We can talk right here. There's no telling what you would do if we were alone" There was no way he could let him in his house.

"You really don't trust me do you? Just let me in, it's hot out" But, maybe he was telling the truth this time? But, then again, that's what he thought every time he said things so smoothly to him.

"Look. If I wanted a fight I would have called you out somewhere more fitting than this. I have no intentions on causing trouble in your parents home"

"Fine. Just don't touch anything...or me" Once again, he was persuaded and blinded by his smooth talk.

They both walked in the house, Shinichi leading him to the living room pointed at the couch.

"You can sit here, and I'll get us something to drink"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just hurry up"

Moments later, he returned with cooling refreshments. Each sipping their glasses, they sat in a room of silence.

"If this is about Maruno, me and her are just friends. There is nothing going on between us. I keep telling you this, but you refuse to believe me" He spoke quietly, scared that her name would set him off, but he said he wouldn't hurt him. So far, he's kept his word.

"I don't want to hear her name come out of your mouth again! I don't want you to spend time with her! I want you to forget about everything you two have! She's not for you!" Kazuki balled his fist up, clenching the glass tightly. Shinichi was worried he might break his promise, so he made sure to keep his guard up this time.

"I get that you like her, but there really isn't anything between me and Maruno. I don't think of her like that"

"Stop! Stop saying her name! Don't lie to me! If you didn't feel anything for her, you wouldn't spend so much time with her. I see the way you smile at her, the way you look at her. It pisses me off!" His body seemed to shake as he clenched into the glass.

"Kazuki...I've already told you, we only share a friendship. If you are after her, then I won't mind at all" This was true. He never thought of her in that way. She was his bestfriend, and was considered nothing but a sister to him. People sometimes would mistake their friendship as more than casual because of how close they were, but the two of them didn't think of the other in any other way than friends.

"She's not the one I like! This isn't about her!" Kazuki slammed his glass down and walked to the door.

"Wait! Stop! If this isn't about her, then why are you so angry?" He ran up to him and pulled him away from the door before he could try and leave. If this wasn't about her, then that meant...

* * *

Wow. Such a small fandom XD Kazuki wasn't even an option for a character lmao I had to use another character as a replacement


	2. Last chance

"Why am I angry? You want to know why I'm so angry? Do you know what it feels like to see the one you love spending all their time with someone else that couldn't possibly love them as much as you could? Do you know how it feels to have your heart crushed into a million pieces each time you see that person? You don't!" His voice cracked a little, but he managed to keep from soiling his face with tears.

"Kazuki..do you love me? Is this what this is all about? The one you're after isn't Maruno? It's...me?" He was shocked. All this time, he had his eyes set on him and not Maruno. This had nothing to do with her.

"Don't make me say it if you know it" Kazuki looked down at his feet, refusing to look in Shinichi's direction.

"Why didn't you say anything to me!? Why now?" He walked over and sat down on the couch. Resting his head in his palms, he sighed and gripped at his hair.

"How could I tell you!? You can't just walk up to another guy and confess your love for him. It's not that easy"

"Easy? So beating the shit out of me is how you decided to handle it? You're telling me that was the easier solution? You say you love me, but you've bruised my body to no end countless times! That's not love! If you love someone, you would never lay a finger on them no matter what! You have no idea what kind of pain you put me through everyday!" The beatings he went through, the pain he held, the fear he had for him. None of it made sense.

"When I saw you with her, I couldn't control my anger! I wanted to hit you. I wanted to mess you up each time you ignored the love I had for you. You ignored me everyday, acted like I was nothing! I wanted you to look at me the same way you looked at her. I wanted you to spend time with me! I wanted that! I thought beating you up would make you leave her alone and you would finally be alone and I could have you to myself, but you always went back like you were asking for a another beating! You're so stubborn!" Kazuki slammed his fist against the door.

"Look at the way you've treated me! Did you expect me to just come to you with open arms as you beat me until my body ached? Beating someone up is not how you express love! How was I suppose to know what you wanted when all you did was treat me like shit from the beginning? How was I supposed to get love out of everything you've done to me?! You've made my life unbearable because you're nothing but a coward " Shinichi stood up as he shouted at him from across the room. All this time he was thinking the abuse he endured was because of the love he had for his bestfriend, when really it was him himself all this time. He beat him, ridiculed him, and shunned him from all the hate and jealousy he carried around in his heart. He envied what they had, so he tried to take it away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for how I treated you. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me!" Kazuki clenched Shinichi's jacket and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, but I can't accept your love" He walked away from him and sat back down on the couch.

"What! Why not!?"

"You're jealous of the relationship me and Maruno share, and you always will be. Jealousy is a strong emotion and if I were to pursue a relationship with you, your feelings will only grow and there is no telling what you would do then" Kazuki sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise. I promise I'll never do anything else to sabotage you and Maruno's relationship. As long as you're mine, I'm happy with just that"

"I don't believe you nor trust you. You are unpredictable. I know you, you'll lie about anything just to get what you want"

"That's not true! I have lied in the past, but what I am saying now is only the truth. Please believe me"

"Trust is not given, it's earned"

"Do you love me?"

"No, I do not. If I do not trust you how could I love you. Anyways, how could I love someone like you?" Shinichi stood up and started to walk off, but Kazuki grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket stopping him.

"Can we start over? Can we forget about what has happened in the past?"

"How could I forget about the past when I can see it every time I look in the mirror? Something like this can not be easily forgotten. Asking something like that is impossible. Please leave"

"No! Try! Just try! I don't want this to end like this! I know what I did was wrong and I wish I could take it back, but what's done is what's done. I can't take back what I did to you then, but I want you to look past it and forgive me. I was jealous of you! I wanted to make you suffer, to make you feel a pain that was like the pain that crushed my heart every time I saw you. I wanted to separate you two no matter what. Seeing you two together made me hate you more and more each day, that my love for you was blinded by hate and envy that grew in my heart. I couldn't take it anymore so I snapped. I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Still gripping his sleeve, he bowed his head down.

"Like I said, I forgive you, but I don't think I could love someone that resorts to abuse when he is angry. You've beat me countless times with no sympathy in your heart. I'm afraid of you! Tell me how could I love you if I'm afraid of you!?" He balled his fist up holding back tears. He felt uneasy. So much was happening at once. The man that loved him was the man that tormented him every chance he could get. What was he going to do?

"Shinichi..." He grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch next to him.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I promise I won't ever lay a hand on you again unless it's to comfort you" He wanted to believe him. He wished he knew the truth behind those words.

"I don't want to be afraid of you, but I can't help but feel fear when I am around you"

"...I really want to kiss you. May I?"


	3. A new beginning

Shinichi didn't reject him nor give him permission to kiss him in the moment of their silence. His mind was too voided. He was quiet, not sure of what he should say to the guy he was most scared of. Would it really be okay to kiss him?

Impatient and full of pent up desire, Kazuki tilted his chin towards him taking a chance and brought his lips closer to Shinichi's. Any second he was waiting for him to pull back, but he felt his lips press against something soft.

A single tear slid down Shinichi's face and trailed to his chin as he closed his eyes. He was kissing the guy that just confessed to him, the same guy that terrified him for years and he seemed to not have a problem with it. He should feel anger towards him, but he felt nothing.

Kazuki was about to break the kiss for it felt one sided, but Shinichi suddenly moved his lips over his on his own bringing them closer together.

Kissing him a little deeper, Kazuki took his jacket off and tossed it aside. Not wanting to stop kissing him, he took his shirt off and let it hang down from his neck. Reaching over he did the same to Shinichi.

Kazuki pulled his body closer to his wanting more access to his body. He pulled at Shinichi's zipper and belt.

Both panting in the kiss so close to each other, Kazuki pulled away.

"Tell me if you hate it" He pushed Shinichi down on the couch. Climbing on top of him, he kissed his neck, letting his tongue excite him.

Shinichi's soft moans could be felt as Kazuki traced his tongue down his neck kissing his shoulder. Moving the shirt that hung from Shinichi's neck, he circled a nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden against his lips.

"S-stop" Shinichi barely called out from beneath him.

"Why should I stop? You're feeling it here right?" He licked at his nipple again, slightly sucking on it. Shinichi's body shuddered against Kazuki's body.

Grinning, Kazuki slipped a hand inside his pants. Stroking him, massaging the tip gently, he traced his tongue over his other nipple. Stimulating him more than his body could take.

"No. If you do that I'll..." He shrieked and tried to push him away, but Kazuki pinned his hands above his head, restraining him. Kazuki's tongue, his hand, his body hasn't been touched like this before. The different sensations were sending his body over the edge.

"You'll what? Tell me" Stroking him harder. Licking him harder.

"I'll cum" Shinichi's body was honest just as well as his words. It felt too good.

"I'll let you cum once, so go ahead. Cum for me" Kazuki sped up the movement and Shinichi's body reacted on it's own.

"I'm..." Kazuki stopped his voice with a kiss to the lips. He moaned and cried out against the pair of lips pressed to his. Kazuki forced his lips open with his tongue and let his moans and pants flow into him as he came.

Kazuki moved from on top of him and spread his legs, but stopped before taking his pants off.

"Shinichi, do you love me"

Shinichi remained quiet and Kazuki got the hint.

"I won't do anything else until you say you love me. Doing it like this is pointless" He zipped his pants back up and sat next to him.

"Give me time to think about it. Everything is happening too fast" Shinichi sat up and fixed his clothes.

"How much time do you think you'll need?"

"I don't know" They sat in silence before Kazuki took his hand in his.

"I'll wait for you. Take as much time as you need"

Shinichi stood up but was caught by the arm.

"Until you decide, is it okay if we start seeing each other more? We don't have to have sex, you don't even have to kiss me if you don't want to, but I want to be with you as much as possible if you'll let me" Kazuki pouted. He really wanted to be with him, but he was scared how he treated him in the past was going to make him lose him for good.

"Promise me that you will mind your own business from now on" The tone he spoke in was something serious.

"I promise!" Kazuki hugged Shinichi, holding onto him happy he wasn't going to lose him.

"I love you, Shinichi"

"I know" Shinichi hugged him back.

 _Fin._


End file.
